Irish Fairy Poems And Songs That Can Come From The Heart
by Rin-Youki
Summary: These are Fairy poems and songs that I made in English and then turned them into Irish by using Google translate, so please read them. I hope you like them and not hate them, let them be something you will enjoy reading.
1. The Love Fairy

_Hello again! Yes this is in Irish, but I will have it translated for you so you will know what it is saying. Please read it and tell me what you think. After you scroll down when you are reading the Irish, there will be the English version so that way you know what I was saying in this poem._

* * *

**Irish Version**

**Is maith liom a fheiceáil daoine i ngrá**

**Is fuath liom a fheiceáil daoine hating agus ag argóint lena chéile**

**Liom a shocrú dóibh nuair a bhíonn siad ag argóint**

**Toisc lámhaigh mé arrow mór orthu**

**Ansin, bheadh siad ag titim i ngrá le chéile arís**

**Agus sin mo phost**

**Agus is breá liom mo phost**

* * *

**English version**

**I like to see people in love**

**I hate to see people hating and arguing with each other**

**I fix them when they are arguing**

**Because I shooted a big arrow at them**

**Then they would fall in love with each other again**

**And that's my job**

**And I love my job**

* * *

**Please review and tell me what ya think.**


	2. Fairy Woods

****Hello everyone!****

****I am back again with a new poem! I hope you like this one. I am also hoping that people will review my poems and tell me what they think, it would really help me so that way I know I am doing good. Knowing I am keeping ********y'all******** into my weird poetry.****

****Anyway here is the new one and I will always have them in ********Irish ********first then ********English********.****

****Let me know if I should do another language story with poems.****

* * *

**Irish Version**

**Do siúl sa choill**

**Féach leat solas beag**

**Agus is é an solas ag fágáil**

**Leanann tú an solas**

**Agus mar thoradh air tú áit éigin sa choill**

**A n-Tá páistí ag gáire**

**agus ag imirt**

**ag spraoi**

**San oíche**

**Na sióga tús a rince san fhoraois**

* * *

**English Version**

**Your walking in the woods**

**You see a small light**

**And the light is leaving**

**You follow the light**

**And it leads you somewhere in the woods**

**There's children laughing**

**And playing**

**Having fun**

**At night**

**The fairies start to dance in the forest**

* * *

**Please review**


	3. The Fairy Goddess

****He********y******** everyone!****

****I am back again with a new poem! I hope you like this one. I am also hoping that people will review my poems and tell me what they think, it would really help me so that way I know I am doing good. Knowing I am keeping ********y'all******** into my weird poetry.****

****Let me know if I should do another language story with poems.****

* * *

**Irish Version**

**Tá mé ag faire i gcónaí**

**Glacaim aire na foraoise**

**Tá mé bandia**

**A dhéanamh liom rudaí síochánta**

**A dhéanamh liom na crainn ag fás**

**Tá mé fairy**

**Tá mé an bandia a uaireadóirí tú**

**Tá mé rialóir**

**Tá mé an mháthair de gach sióga**

**Cé mise?**

**Tá mé an bandia fairy**

* * *

**English Version**

**I'm always watching**

**I take care of the forest**

**I am a Goddess**

**I make things peaceful**

**I make the trees grow**

**I am a fairy**

**I am the goddess who watches you**

**I am a ruler**

**I am the mother of all fairies**

**Who am I?**

**I am the goddess fairy**

* * *

Please review!

If u want me to do one in a certain language, please tell me in a review.


	4. The Fairy Girl

**Hello everyone!**

**I hope you like this one. I am also hoping that people will review my poems and tell me what they think, it would really help me so that way I know I am doing good. Knowing I am keeping y'all into my weird poetry.**

**Anyway here is the new one and I will always have them in Irish first then English.**

**Let me know if I should do another language story with poems.**

* * *

**Irish Version**

**Tá mé fairy**

**Tá mé cailín**

**Úsáid mé draíochta**

**Mé rudaí leigheas**

**Fás mé bláthanna go leor**

**Tá mé an cailín fairy**

* * *

**English Version**

**I am a fairy**

**I am a girl**

**I use magic**

**I cure things**

**I grow many flowers**

**I am the fairy girl**

* * *

Please Review!


	5. Fairy Flower

**Hello everyone!**

**I hope you like this one. I am also hoping that people will review my poems and tell me what they think, it would really help me so that way I know I am doing good. Knowing I am keeping y'all into my weird poetry.**

**Anyway here is the new one and I will always have them in Irish first then English.**

**Let me know if I should do another language story with poems.**

**I am very sorry if it isn't correct in the language but I am using google translate so it will not always be right.**

* * *

**_Irish Version_**

**_Deep, síos san fhoraois_**

**_Tá bláth blooming_**

**_Is é seo an bláth éagsúla_**

**_Blooms sé ach_**

**_Nuair a bhíonn fairy níos mó ná aon thart_**

**_Beidh sé faoi bhláth ach amháin ar oíche áirithe_**

**_Nuair a bhíonn an moonlight ar an bláth_**

**_Is é sin an oíche an oíche_**

**_Is é an ghealach an ghealach lán_**

**_Agus tá sé go bhfuil moonlight mór agus álainn_**

**_Tá an moonlight lonradh ar an bláth_**

**_Cé go suí go leor sióga fud an bláth_**

**_Ag feitheamh chun é a bhláth_**

**_Is é seo an bláth draíochta_**

**_Agus a úsáidtear le haghaidh leigheas_**

**_Is féidir é a dhéanamh le duine éigin óg agus álainn go deo_**

**_Is é an bláth seeked_**

**_Ag go leor daoine_**

**_A chuala é_**

**_Is féidir an bláth amháin a dhéanamh a lán rudaí_**

**_Agus tá sé ar eolas mar an Flower Fairy_**

* * *

**_English Version_**

**_Deep, down in the forest_**

**_A flower is blooming_**

**_This flower is different_**

**_It only blooms_**

**_When more than one fairy is around_**

**_It will only bloom on a certain night_**

**_When the moonlight is on the flower_**

**_That night is this night_**

**_The moon is a full moon_**

**_And it's moonlight is big and beautiful_**

**_This moonlight is shining on the flower_**

**_While many fairies sit around the flower_**

**_Waiting for it to bloom_**

**_This flower is magical_**

**_And used for medicine_**

**_It can make someone young and beautiful forever_**

**_The flower is seeked_**

**_By many humans_**

**_Who have heard of it_**

**_This one flower can do many things_**

**_And it is known as The Fairy Flower_**

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**I might be making some more language ones.**


End file.
